We Can Do It
by IMAC11
Summary: When Hotch saves Emily from a horrible situation, can he help her through it? What happens when she has to face her attacker again? Will she find out why he chose her, or will he strike again?
1. The Incident

My next story after Finding Help, which I still have to write one more chapter for. I hope you ennjoy this one, please R&R. I love your opinions. Happy 4th of July! :) Have a good day, and well, read on!

* * *

"Alright guys, I'm leaving. I want the Workman file on my desk by tommorow. Have a goodnight." Hotch said as he was leaving the bullpen. A chorus of "goodnight's" and "got it's" rang through the room. Hotch stopped for a moment not hearing Emily's response. He figured she'd just left early and kept walking. Besides, Emily seems to have her files done before they got the case so he wasn't worried. He walked to his car and put his stuff in the back and went to get in the front seat when he heard muffled screams from the storeroom across the lot. He ran over towards the door hearing shouts.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you!" shouted a harsh voice.

"Please, no." whimpered another.

"You deserve it you whore! Don't act like you don't want it." came yet another voice.

Hotch ran over to the closet and opened the door. He saw two men ontop of a woman, one holding her arms above her head, kissing her down her neck, another holding her legs apart, his hands roaming her body against her will. He ran over and pulled one off landing a punch to the face sending him to the ground. He missed the other one getting up and kicking him in the back. He rolled over and kicked his assailent in the gut as he came after him. The other got up and ran as well as the first. He started to chase them when he heard sobbing and whimpering in the corner. He turned the light on and froze again.

It was Emily in the corner. Not some other worker, _his_ Emily. The Emily he loved the one that he swore to protect, was about to be raped in her own workplace with him not even five-hundred feet away. He walked over to her and looked at her. She was ruffled to say the least, from what he could tell looking at her sitting in a ball. Her eyes were almost completely glassy. She was blocking it out.

"Emily, it's me Hotch." he said in a soothing voice as he touched her arm. She whimpered and moved farther back in the corner. He saw fear flash in her brown eyes. He tried a different approach.

"Emily, it's me. It's Aaron." he said as he eased her out of the corner. It snapped her into reality and she resisted at first, but upon realising it was Hotch let him pull her out of the corner and get her on her feet. He made it about five feet with her before her knees buckled and he eased them onto the floor. When they were standing he saw the full extent of what she looked like.

Her hair was yanked out of its ponytail she was wearing. Her shirt was almost in shreds, and her pants were ripped. She was missing a shoe and he could see bruises and nasty looking hickeys starting to show themselves. His heart broke for her as she sat on the fround crying next to him.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She buried her head into his neck as she cried. He sat there holding her frail body close to him, letting her cry it out. He soothed her and laid a kiss to the top of her head. She snuggled closer to him, not crying anymore, but whimpering and just trying to find a safe place after she was violated. She stopped crying and whimpering all together and just sat in his arms, enjoying the feeling of someone she loved holding her after what just happened.

He held her close, trying to make her feel safe, hoping she was okay, glad, incredibly glad he got there before it got worse. He loved her so much, he couldn't stand seeing her sad. He knew she need a hospital so he decided that's what he would do.

He slowly stood up with her in his arms and carried her to his SUV and put her in the backseat so she could lay down. He heard her snoring as he drove to the hospital. He looked at the time. It was 11:30, no wonder, she'd be sleeping anyway minus what just happened. She was worn out. He pulled up to the hospital and carried her to the front desk. The nurse looked up and he told her what happened. She nodded and had Emily taken to an examination room. The nurse came back out to talk to Hotch.

"Well, she has no major injuries, just bruises, but that's physical. An attack like this can cause psychological damage. After she's done in there, I have a counseler coming."

"Thank you very much." Hotch said. The nurse turned and went back to Emily. After awhile Emily came out of the examination room and came over to Hotch.

"Thank you so much for saving me." she said with tears on her eyes.

"Anytime Emily, I'm here for you."

She told him it would be about an hour for the counseler to get her so he scooted over on the couch and she sat next to him yawning. He put his hand on his lap and Emily took the signal and layed her head on his chest and soon she was falling asleep. She looked up at him.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"We get through this together." he said as he kissed her head.

"Thanks again Aaron, I can't stomach what could've happend had you not been there."

"Me neither, I'm just glad you're safe now, and with me."

She snuggled closer to him, and fell asleep.


	2. Safe Place

Here is the next chapter! sorry for the wait, I started a new fic, you should read it! Please, please, pretty please review, i love the input! Hope you enjoy! R&R:)

* * *

A little bit later the counselor came and talked to Emily. Hotch woke her up gently and told her that she was there. He was still a little worried about Emily due to the fact that even though she was asleep in his arms she woke up trying to hit him and claw him. He had held her arms down saying "It's me, Emily, it's Aaron." three or four times before it got to her and she woke up from the nightmare she was having. When she did wake up she had tears in her eyes that he wiped off with his thumb before rubbing her shoulders and walking her to the counselors office. He told her he'd be waiting outside and she nodded and gave him a half-smile. He walked back to the couch and dozed off himself.

"Hi Emily, my name is Carol Joyner and I will be your counselor for right now." she said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Emily said, still not totally awake.

"Now Emily, I know this will be hard, but I need you to tell me what happened tonight." Carol said looking at Emily a little sympathetically, but not a lot, she didn't want to offend the woman in front of her. She pulled out her notebook and looked at Emily, waiting for Emily to begin.

"Well, I had finished my paperwork early that night so I decided to leave about a half-an-hour early. I walked down the hall to the elevators, but it wouldn't come when I called it so I had to take the stairs. When I got down to the parking level I felt someone covering my mouth and their arm around my waist. He pulled me across the lot to the storage room." she stopped to catch her breath because tears were forming in her eyes.

"Once he got me to the storeroom, his partner kicked me in the stomach and pushed me to the floor. He then held my legs down while he felt me up. The person who grabbed me held my arms above my head and started kissing my neck, and-an-and biting me. It was disgusting! The feeling of his mouth on me." she said rubbing her neck with a sad look on her face.

"They were just about to take my clothes off when Hotch intervened. I don't want to think about what would've happened if he hadn't been there. The weird thing was, the whole time, his partner had a knife to my throat to keep me from screaming, but they kept saying 'payback'." she finished almost in complete tears. Carol walked over to her and put her hand on Emily's back.

"You were very strong Emily, you know that right?"

"No, I wasn't ." she sobbed. "I was an armed FBI agent with defense training and this still happened." she looked up at Carol.

"You can't blame yourself Emily."

"I know, I'm sorry. Are we done?" Emily asked.

"Yes, you did good Emily." Carol said as she showed Emily out. Emily walked over to Hotch who stood up.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Hotch."

"Where do you want me to take you?" he said, looking at her.

"Well, I know it's unprofessional, but could I stay with you? I don't want to be alone tonight." she answered, looking at her shoes.

"Of course, let's go." He took her hand and they walked out. She stopped at his car.

"Hotch, you know what, I can't do that. I can't just invite myself over. I'm fine. Will you take me to my place?" she asked, still looking down. She didn't want him to see her breakdown again tonight. "It was bad enough he saw it when he found her, but how could he love someone who was weak?" she thought. He walked over to her, and put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him.

"Emily, it's fine, I don't want you alone, anymore than you want to be alone."

"Thanks Hotch." she said as he pulled her into a hug.

He drove them to his house this time with Emily in the front seat. Once he got in he put his keys up and got Emily a glass of water. He sat on the couch and she sat next to him.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Emily, you need to let it out, you can't store your feelings, it's not healthy." he told her.

"Stop treating me like a victim!" she yelled. She felt bad but she was angry.

"Emily, listen to me! You are a victim! You were attacked in your own workplace! It's okay to be sad, mad, scared, upset, angry, anything!" he said in a slightly raised voice.

He felt like an asshole. She had just been attacked, forced through it with a counselor, and here he was trying to get her to talk about it. He was brought out of his thoughts by the silence. He looked at Emily and she stared at him, wide-eyed. His last remark sent her over the edge with the truth. Her anger, and her walls crumbled as she fell and he caught her. He held her on his couch, gripping her tightly, letting her tell him 'sorry' and he told her 'it wasn't her fault, it was okay.'

He couldn't stand to see her like this. He held her close feeling her relax. To his surprise, she didn't try to pull away, or resit. She stayed in his arms, tucked away from reality, she was in her safe place. She fell asleep right there in his arms, he picked her up and put her in bed. He want back to the couch and layed down. He didn't want to invade her privacy. He went to sleep gladly knowing that Emily was in a safe place.


End file.
